The present disclosure herein relates to an X-ray imaging device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an X-ray imaging device capable of acquiring a clear X-ray image and a driving method thereof.
A point electron source means that an electron flow starts from one point thereof. In other words, the point electron source means an electron source from which an electron beam is generated in a very small area like a point. When the electron beam is generated in the very small area like a point, it is easy to focus the generated electronic beam to a very small area again using an electro-optical system, and thus it is advantageous to relatively easily make a fine probe beam. When the diameter of an electron beam is small, the electron beam may be usefully employed in various application fields. For example, the resolution of an electron microscope, such as a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a transmission electron microscopy (TEM), may be improved, and a focal spot of an X-ray may be reduced to improve the resolution of an X-ray image.